Hidden Truths
by nioki-nainai
Summary: "Hidden Truths" is a story about the path/trials/feelings Kana and Yuki had to pass through to communicate their feelings... KanadexYukino
1. Chapter 1: Hidden

***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prologue the experience, writing what I wished to see since I wanted more episodes x] – more cute and funny scenes. If it were mine, I certainly would have continued the series and I hope that someday they'll continue it. Until then, this is what came to my strange mind =P**

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 1: Hidden Truths - Hidden**

It's a nice day. The sun can be seen bright, shining light into the twin's room from the little window they have in their room. Yuki and Kana can be seen still sleeping peacefully, holding hands.

Yuki suddenly wakes up. _"My hand…"_

Someone is pressing her hand too hard, hard enough to wake her up... She looks at Kana to see her little twin almost crying with tears at the sides of her eyes… Kana's peaceful face changed into a painful one.

Yuki whispers **"****_Kana-chan…_****"**

Kana moves but doesn't wake up… She is fidgeting in her dream...

Yuki smiles... **"****_She's having a nightmare_****"**...

Yuki keeps looking at Kana until she hears her saying **"****_s...sorry Yuki-chan... I'm sorry..._****"**

Yuki is confused, thinking to herself _"Sorry for what?"_... She keeps looking at Kana, hoping to get a hint or two of what her sister could be dreaming.

Kana sleep talks again... **_"Y..Yuki... don't... don't hate me... I'm sorry"_**...

Yuki can't believe what she has just heard, only to latter think to herself:

_"How can I hate you if you're the person I love most?... I love you…"_

Yuki keeps on watching as Kana continues fidgeting in her dream, still sleep talking. She faintly hears Kana talking again, **_"for..g.. for.. give... me"_**... Kana keeps fidgeting, kicking with her legs, only to latter whisper again **_"Yuki-chan"_**...

Yuki knows that Kana is certainly dreaming about her... but what is this nightmare she's having?

* * *

**Kana's Dream**

Kana-chan is having a bad dream... a dream where she had just tried to confess her love… her love for the only one she cares for, but things didn't go the way she hoped for… She is in black pit of darkness, hearing voices around her…

**"What did she say?"...  
"She loves her sister?"...  
"How can she love her sister that way?"...  
"They have the same blood!"...  
"I wouldn't want to be her parent!"...  
"It's disgusting!"...  
"What is wrong with her?"...**

Kana keeps turning around, hearing these voices... these voices that are judging her… judging that strong love she had… the love she has for her sister...

She finally turns around and sees her sister in front of her, indicating she wants to say something...

Yuki looks at Kana's eyes, **"Is it true what they're saying?"…**

Kana nodes her head, signaling that it's the truth... But the only response she received was Yuki's sad face and a turning head, facing another direction, as if it was in disgust...

Kana shouts **"Sorry... Yuki-chan, I'm sorry... Please Yuki, don't hate me."...**

Kana tries to run towards her sister, towards her loved one but something was blocking her. She couldn't move her legs, as if something was dragging her down in darkness. She tried her best to stretch and grab Yuki's hand. In this attempt Yuki turned facing towards her. Kana was shocked. Yuki had a painful look on her face.

Kana, seeing that aching look on her sister's face, strikes her deep inside, making her feel helpless. She starts thinking to herself: _"How could I tell her?... I shouldn't have told her what I'm feeling...I'm just selfish… I didn't think about her at all… What can I do now?... Is she hating me?... Is she disgusted by me?... I need to go away... I need to run… I can't stay here any longer… Dammit… I can't move… Dammit… I'm trapped… I need to get out of here… My legs are blocked… Legs... Run… Run… Run"_...

Kana suddenly starts running… her legs are free once again. She looks at Yuki and runs towards the opposite direction… entering deeper in that black pit of darkness until everything becomes so dark, she almost can't even see her hands... Kana starts thinking to herself again, _"I should be safe here... no one will find me here."_... She stays silently and suddenly drops down on the ground, repeating to herself over and over… hoping it will become true... hoping something will change…

**"Forgive me Yuki... Forgive me Yuki-chan... Forgive me... I'm Sorry… Forgive me Yuki-chan... "**

* * *

In attempt to make Kana feel better, Yuki tries to calm her in help sleep. Yuki holds tight their intertwined hand, pressing it tightly. She stretches herself near Kana's ears, whispering **_"It's ok"_** to her beloved one.

Kana stops fidgeting but a single tear falls from Kana's eye... It seems Yuki's words hit Kana, reassuring Kana enough to make her stop kicking but at the same time hurting her enough to shed a tear...

Something inside Yuki hurts... She doesn't know how to help her Kana… to help the one she loves.

Yuki feels agitated but slowly calms down, gently putting her other hand on Kana's face, kindly remove that tear... to latter whisper one again **_"It's ok"_**... holding tighter and tighter their intertwined hands.

Kana still seems to be in distress as she whispers again her twin's name **_"Yu.. Yuki…"_**

Yuki decides to make a final attempt to calm her. She stretches herself towards Kana and kisses her on the forehead, suddenly whispering **_"I love you Kana."_**

Instead of calming, that statement shocks the younger twin, enough to wake her up...

She drags her head backwards, hitting the wall behind her... She is all fidgeting, shaking her head in pain and confusion... Yuki-chan is trying not to laugh, pretending to still be asleep...

Kana makes a deep -sigh-, followed by a serious face, looking in front of her, whispering **_"It was a dream... just a dream... yet... yet I… I wanted to reply… to at least manage to say it in dream… to say it… I love you too Yukino"_**...

Kanade can be seen confused now... She puts her hand on her face, covering her eyes and starts shaking it in attempt to clear her mind, latter followed by a deep -sigh- and a heartfelt whisper... **_"When will I really tell Yuki these words..."_**... Kanade sighs again.

Yuki-chan feels confused... She thinks how serious her little sister was while saying that... and how strong it sounded... thinking to herself; _"Does Kana love me that way too... So it seems but I don't want to make the first step... I'm too scared... I don't want to be wrong... What if she leaves me?..."_

Yuki decides to at least try forwarding things. She starts by pretending to wake up... to wake up from her pretending sleep, acting as if she didn't know what was happening.

**"Ka...Kana.. chan"**

Kanade shivers, fearing that her sister had heard her. Blushing... only to latter respond with a **"mhm?"**

**"You called?... I heard my name... I think"**

Kana feels relieved that Yuki is confused. She answers her back, **"No no, don't worry"**... Kana caressed Yuki's face, smiling, whispering **"Keep on sleeping." **Kana then pulls up both their hands and slowly kisses Yuki's hand, adding, **"I was just mumbling alone"**, smiling again.

Silence falls. Yuki and Kana are silently looking into each other's eyes, as if both of them wanted to say something… something they couldn't say.

* * *

**Kana's thoughts**

_"Ah... how I wish I could tell you what I'm feeling... these feelings I've been cultivating for all these years... I love her so much... I hope we'll always be together... Waaaah... I want to tell her what I'm feeling... What if she leaves me... I love everything about her... and I love how she cares for me... I love feeling her love... I promise I'll always stay by her side... I'll protect her... I'll protect her from the bad of this world in any way I can..."_

* * *

**Yuki's thoughts**

_"Ah... look at her... she's so cute... trying to hide her worries... I wonder what she feels about me... Maybe she loves me the same way I love her... How can I realize if that's the case or not?... I want us to always be together... I want to embrace her all my life... I need to find out how she feels about me… What to do… What to do… Ah~… I know!"_

* * *

Yuki decides to try something once again to see her loved one's reaction. She pulls down Kanade, back down on the bed, laying down near each other.

Kanade shouts at this sudden reaction,** "Ah, what are you doing?"**

Yukino smiles, **"I just want to cuddle a little more before we wake up."**

Kanade blushes and stays silent... After a couple of seconds she responds with a quick yet meaningful

**"Ok"**

Yuki snuggles more into Kana, placing her head on Kana's shoulder and placing her hand around kana's waist... hugging her. Kanade blushes to this and after some seconds, she moves her hand, the one where Yuki's head is resting, to hold her tighter from behind... making Yuki feel secure and protected.

Yuki whispers to Kanade **"I love this feeling... I feel safe."**

Kanade smiles, suddenly speaking with a serious voice; **"I'll always protect you."**

Yuki cuddles more into Kana, whispering **"Thank you"**, resulting in Kana smiling.

Yuki can hear Kana's heart beat increase and is enchanted by how hard it is beating for her... Hearing this strong emotion, she decides to test… or more to tease her sister once again.

**"Hey Kana-chan, Kana-chan."**

Kanade replies, **"Yeah?"**

**"Do you love me?"**

Kanade smiles, **"I do."**

Yuki can hear Kana's beat increasing... **"We'll be together forever, ok?"**

Kana nods her heard, confirming with a **"We will."**

Yuki feels fulfilled with the sound of Kana's heart beat gradually increasing... **"Will you kiss me?"**

Kana makes a strange face, feeling that she is being mocked by her sister.

This results in Yuki giggling, followed by **"Can I kiss you?"**... Yuki can hear Kana's beat to the max now.

Kana blushes and becomes totally red, followed by a series of coughing.

Yuki giggles again, **"You didn't say no... Hmm~... I~... Wonder~... For now this will do!"**. Yuki lifts her head and kisses Kana on her forehead.

Kana blushes again, replying **"Th... Thank you."**

Yuki smiles, adding with a serious face, **"This is until you build your courage. Ok?"**

Kana feels confused, and looks towards her sister **"Courage... Courage for what?... What do you mean?"**... A river of thoughts are inside Kana's head now, _"What does she mean by that... about me and her... k.. ki.. kissing... is she just playing with me... why can't I know what she's thinking... I hate having all these thoughts... but I love her... What should I do?..."_

Kana can be seen confused... shaking her head... resulting in Yuki giggling...

Yuki presses Kana more towards her, embracing her little lover, to hear more her maxed heartbeat. She thinks to herself, _"I wonder when she'll tell me, but until then:"_

**"Kawaii~"  
**

* * *

End of Part 1: Hidden

I hope you enjoyed reading this short story I have created. I do not know if I'll make others but I so have ideas how to continue it… so I may continue it again soon. I guess if it's liked, I'll continue it =].

I enjoy discussing things so feel free to comment or review. Thanks for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing

***** I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prologue the experience, writing what I wished to see since I wanted more episodes x] – more cute and funny scenes.**

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_ – italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 2: Hidden Truths – Teasing**

It's a nice winter evening and the girls have decided to go out a little bit. They stated by going to the park, until they came up to a new coffee shop. It had sweets on display and Yuki instantly wanted to try some. Kana couldn't help to grant that wish, especially since Yuki was the happiest when she ate sweets… something that Kana loved to see. They decided to sit at the coffee shop where they could take some coffee and try the new pastries. They order something and wait for it to come. Yuki seems to be quite happy, which is something that made Kana feel happy too.

It's been a couple of days now that Yukino had found out that Kanade feels the same about her, but what should she do?... In a way she wants to tell her, but at the same time she wants Kana to confess to her. She is too scared to do it first, especially since she isn't completely sure of it.

She starts thinking to herself, _"Ah~… What should I do?... I want to tell her… but what if I'm mistaken… I don't want to ruin what we have now… I need to be sure that she feels that way… but how?... I'm pretty sure she does… that heartbeat… heartbeat… I want to hear it more… I know… I'll tease her… I'll make her heart beat more for me… Maybe this will process things more… I can already imagine her blushing…"_

All Yuki knew was that she had more reason to hang out with Kana now. She wanted to create more loving memories with her loved one. Yuki starts giggling alone. Kana smiles seeing Yuki giggling, wanting to know why. **"What happened?"**

Yuki answers with a cheerful voice,** "Nothing~"**

Kana looks at Yuki's eyes. Her eyes are glowing and look quite mischievous. Yuki looks extremely happy. She is playing with her legs under the chair, like a happy child swinging her legs in happiness while waiting.

Kana wants to know what's happening… why her sister is acting this way. She knew that the candy wasn't the only reason… but mainly she wanted to know to try her best to keep that smile on Yuki's face… a smile which filled her with joy and energy. **"Oh~ Come on! Tell Me!"**

**"I just love you"  
**

Kana suddenly blushes and starts coughing from the sudden statement.

Yuki suddenly starts acting more childish. She makes a sad face, faking crying and adding, **"Don't you love me too?... sniff… sniff"**

Even though Kana notices that it's fake crying, she immediately responses **"I do…",** latter whispering to herself **_"I really do"._**

Even though she said the last part softly, Yuki managed to hear it as well, resulting in an automatic smile. Kana notices that smile and instinctively smiles back.

Ever since Yuki found out about Kana's true feelings, she started to be more true to her feelings too. She felt her love for Kana has grew since that day and kept on growing more now. Knowing that her loved one most probably had the same feelings made her more sincere and happy, something that Kana couldn't help to notice too. Yuki became quite energetic and started teasing Kana more.

She started playing with Kana's legs and Kana soon responded to it. They looked like children playing underneath the table and everyone was looking at them. Kana started blushing when you realized everyone was staring at them, but soon ignored the feeling as their order was coming. The waitress brought the pastries they ordered and Yuki's face started to shine.

Both of them ordered something different… something which Yuki demanded to happen. They soon took a first bit and both confirmed that the pastries were delicious.

Kana looks at Yuki, **"It's so good!"**… Yuki smiles and replies, **"Mine too!"**

Yuki then looks at her plate and takes another piece. She lifts it up to eat it and suddenly turns it, saying **_"Aaaaaaa"_**, pointing it towards Kana.

Kana's face becomes red, **"W...Wh… What are you doing?"**

**"What am I doing? I want you to see how delicious mine is."**

**"O.. Ok"**, Kana accepts the treat. She suddenly smiles, **"Its good".**

Yuki smiles, **"I want to try yours too!"**

Kana blushes again **"S… su… s… Sure….".**She cuts a piece and it to Yuki.

Yuki gladly accepts and while smiling she says **"Oishii~"**

Kana smiles at Yuki's reaction, **"Glad you liked it!"**

Kana keeps looking at this cheerful Yuki, wondering what has happened. She smiles again, _"I wonder what's going on… She looks so happy… I want to know what happened… I want to see that smile everyday… I want her to smile that way around me… but how… what happened… she's so cute… and so childish today… I love that smile… Waaah… I should stop thinking and just enjoy it… I'm tired though… My heart is beating so fast… Still, that smile just makes it beat more… It makes me feel strange inside..."_

Yuki suddenly blushes. Kana has been staring at her and smiling for quite some time now. **"Is… Is there something on my face?... You've been staring at me".**

Kana becomes red as if she was on fire. She liked how Yuki was acting and didn't notice she ended up staring at her. She blushed from not noticing she had been caught. Kana starts fidgeting with her hands and tremblingly says, **"N… n… no… n… no… no, no, NO!... I just… I just like it… I like it when you're happy like this… It makes me feel peaceful…"**

Yuki smiles and cheerfully says **"OK!~"**

The two girls finish their pastries and start walking back to home. It was starting to become dark and the temperature went down. Yuki's hands wear freezing and soon tried to find warmth from her partner. She grabs Kana's hand and Kana realizes Yuki was feeling cold. Instinctively she pulls Yuki closer to her and soon blushes realizing what she had just did.

Yuki notices that gentle gesture and Kana's sudden blush, **"Thank you! I feel warmer now"**… Yuki hugs Kana's hand, adding, **"And this is better. I'll feel warmer this way!"** and smiling happily.

Kana blushes more. Her heartbeat increases and she feels like she's on fire.

Yuki notices that those actions are making Kana nervous and instinctively felt like teasing more her loved one. She suddenly says **_"Ah! You suddenly became warmer!"_**

Kana's beat at its max. She starts thinking to herself, _"I'm going to die… My heart wants to explode… She's so close… yet so far… I want to k…ki… NO… I need to think for her… to think about what Yuki needs… not what I need… What Yuki need!"…_ **"Let's go home before you we freeze here."**

* * *

They finally arrive at home and Kana exhales a deep breath of relief. Yuki chuckles, knowing that Kana's gestures were not because she was annoyed but because her heart was beating too much fast with all those emotions. Yuki didn't think it was enough. She wanted to make Kana feel more nervous… more tense, thinking that this way she'll push her to confess, _"It's not enough… I want it to beat more for me… What to do now… What to do next… to make it beat more… hmm…"_

Kana feels observed… She looks up and finds Yuki staring at her. Kana starts feeling anxious… feeling under pressure as if she's being examined... She can't take it anymore and the only thing that she manages to say is,** "Um…?"**

Yuki smiles and starts tilting her head from side to side. Kana looks at Yuki… waiting for her to say something. She tilts her head a couple of times more and finally reacts, as if an idea had come to her mind. She suddenly smile, **"Why don't we go take a bath?"**

Kana opens her eyes wide, **"What?"**

**"A bath! It's been quite a while since we took a bath together. Come on! I'll wash your back! As a thanks for keeping me warm."** Yuki grabs Kana's hand and drags her with her. **"Now, now.. Come on! Let's go! We'll take a bath and then later we'll watch a scary movie. I've rented that last Sea Monster Movie yesterday too. It was reviewed as extra scary. Let's go!"**

Kana isn't sure if what's happening is real or not. Her eyes are nervously trembling… nervous knowing how much her heart will continue to beat today. She gets dragged by Yuki and the only thing that comes out of her mouth was **_"k… k… Ok"_**

* * *

~~~~~ I'll leave Yuki's teasing and Kana's nervousness to the reader's imagination ~~~~~

* * *

They finish bathing and come back to their room. Kana throws herself on the bed, relaxing after a warm anxious bath.

Yuki is changing into more comfortable clothes, preparing to watch the film. Yuki comes out, **"What do you think?"** She's wearing one of Kana's hoodies. **"I'll feel safer this way. You know I'm scared of watching those types of moves!"**

Kana laughs **"It suits you!... But why do you insist in watching those movies if they scare you? It's always the same. You will not be able to sleep later!"**

Yuki giggles, **"I know, I know… but I also know that I'll sleep well tonight. Don't forget, I know you're there to protect me."**

Kana smiles and nods her head, **"Will do."**, resulting in Yuki smiling.

They sit down and start watching the moving. As expected Yuki starts getting scared easily while Kana doesn't mind it, as if she doesn't fear anything. They keep on watching the movie until the scariest scene comes up. Yuki starts slowly cuddling more into Kana… the more she gets scared, the more Yuki becomes attached to her.

Kana doesn't mind much Yuki's reaction since it's a recurring thing. Each time they watch this type of movie, Yuki gets scared and searches Kana for protection… but as Yuki has pointed before, this movie was scarier than usual. When the scene reached its peak, Yuki exerts a heartfelt shout and start crying into Kana shoulder.

Seeing this Kana immediately turns off the movie and embraces Yuki, in attempt to console her. **"I told you you'll get scared… Why didn't you listen to me?… Don't worry now; it was just a movie… a stupid movie… Come here!"**

Yuki is scared as hell. She gladly accepts Kana's offer and cuddles more into her. Kana is petting her head in attempt to calm her, without success. Yuki is still shivering in fear. Kana makes a painful face, feeling she's useless… so useless she can't help her Yuki feel well… **"I'm sorry"**

Yuki is shocked from what she heard and looks at Kana painful eyes, **"Why… Why are you sorry?"**

Kana pets Yuki's head again, **"I'm sorry I can't protect you better… I'm sorry that I can't make you feel safer… I'm sorry I'm so useless…"**

Yuki suddenly hugs Kana, cuddling more into her and shouts. **"Don't say that ever again!.."**, latter whispering, **_"You're all the protection I need. I do feel safe. I don't need anyone else… I only need you!... Don't ever say that again"_**… Yuki hugs tighter Kana.

The only words that could come to Kana's mind were _-Thank You-_ but she remains silent… She holds Yuki tighter… holds tighter her loved one who's also embracing her.

Thoughts flow through Kana's mind. _"I feel soothed… at peace… I want us to remain like this forever… This day was perfect… I can feel my heart beating faster… faster for Yuki… faster each time I see her… At first I thought I was getting teased more… but now that I think about it… I think my love for Yuki just grew more… It keeps on growing… And it will continue to grow… I wonder how much long I'll be able to keep it inside… But for now… I just want Yuki to feel safe…"_

Kana holds tighter Yuki. Yuki can once again feel that strong heartbeat… realizing that Kana will forever be there for her… forever by her side… that Kana's heart was beating just for her… and only for her.

* * *

End of Part 2: Teasing.

**Note:** I left the bath scene out for a couple of reasons.

- The first and main reason is because in these types of scenes, readers expect certain things to happen. I left it blank because I wanted the reader to leave that scene to their imagination, hoping that certain things may have happened – being in doubt that they did.

- Second, I've left this scene out because I think I'll be making reference to it later on throughout other chapters.

- I wanted to tease the readers =P... Sorry x]

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this part too. This story will continue a little bit. I have ideas how to continue it but I'm not sure. If i had to continue it, I think I'd be doing 5 chapters in total… meaning 3 more left. I am not sure, I guess I'll continue according to the response I receive.

I enjoy discussing things so feel free to comment or review. Thanks for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]


	3. Chapter 3: Conveying

***** I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prologue the experience, writing what I wished to see since I wanted more episodes x] – more cute and funny scenes. **

* * *

**Writer's Comment – **Hey =]… I just wanted to say that I appreciate that you've been reading this fanfic about Kana and Yuki. Sorry if I write strange or something like that. To be Honest – this is the first time I write a fanfic, the first time I share my work like this in public… and more than that, the first time I write a Romance/Humor story, let alone it being a Yuri one x]…

I usually write totally different types of story, but I wanted to challenge myself. Feel free to comment about anything you find good, and mostly feel free to write about the bad. All reviews are appreciated, from silly ones =P to serious ones ... Thanks for your time, now off to part 3 - Conveying

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_ – italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 3: Hidden Truths – Conveying**

Kana has been feeling quite well lately. Even though deep inside she was worried about her feelings growing for Yuki, she was really happy because Yuki has been in a certain strange good mood lately… a mood which Kana certainly liked. By the passing of days, Yuki started being happier than ever… and the more Yuki was happy, the more Kana felt energetic… and this energy had to be released in some way.

Kana was waiting for Yuki to arrive. They had agreed to once again meet and walk together to home after another long day. While waiting for Yuki arrive, Kana gradually got lost in her thoughts.

_"Hmm… I wonder what happened to Yuki… I like her this way… She's so lively… I wonder where she gets this energy… I know it's contagious though…I haven't felt this way before… I feel like I could take on the world… Maybe I should tell her what I feel… Waah… No… no no no no no… yes… YES… no… yes… no… Waaah…"_… Kana starts shaking her head, hoping that this way it will become clearer.

Kana didn't realize that Yuki was now behind her. Yuki giggled and jumped on Kana, hugging her around the neck, **"Kana-chan~"**… Yuki brushes her cheeks with Kana's cheeks, **"So warm!~".**

Kana at first was shocked while her chain of thoughts broke down. She cleared her mind and realized it was Yuki. Kana sincerely and blissfully smiles, **"Ah~ Yuki-chain! You're here! Shall we go home?"**

Yuki suddenly blushes seeing that charming smile… resulting in Yuki nodding her head speechless like a nervous child, trying to signal confirmation that she's ready. She releases her grip from around Kana's neck and as usually lowers her hand to hold Kana's. She holds tightly those intertwined hands while waiting for the blush to finally cease.

Yuki falls silent, starting to think about certain things, _"Why did I blush?… Or more… Why didn't she blush… And… and that smile… Her smile… so sincere… Is she finally accepting her feelings?... Is she finally going to confess?... No… No…Panic… Panic… No… No…Wait!... Why am I panicking?... It's what I want!...Yes… Yes…"… _Yuki suddenly smiles and cuddles more to Kana's arm, hugging it.

Kana laughs, making a strange happy face, **"What's going on?"**

**"Nothing, nothing~. I'm just happy."**

Kana gently smiles again, **"I don't know why you're happy… but… That's how I want you."**

**"I'm happy because of you!"**

Kana back a little, confused by what Yuki said. **"What did I do?"**

**"You're by my side!"**

Kana smiles again, **"And I'll always be! Ok?**

Yuki happily agrees as they slowly continue walking, soon to arrive home. Even though Kana didn't blush, her heart was beating fast… from what Yuki said… from Yuki gripping and hugging hand like that… something which Yuki happily noted.

They finally arrive at home and Kana soon releases a blissful sigh, which makes Yuki secretly chuckle… knowing that Kana did it because her heart could finally rest… rest from all the emotions Yuki's actions cause her.

They changed from their school uniform and sat down at their respective desks in order to start working on some of the assignments. Yuki opened her school books while Kana prepared her art materials. They attempted to start but somehow both seemed somehow distracted, lost in thoughts.

* * *

**Yuki's thoughts**

_"How to I do this?... My mind doesn't want to think about work… That smile… Maybe I should think on something else… else… someone else… K… Kana… Kana's smile… Just thinking about her makes me smile…"_, and in fact she does, making a peaceful smile.

_"She seemed so different today… Is she getting used to my teasing?... I have been doing it quite frequently lately… Or maybe she's just starting to accept her feeling… That has to be it!…"_

_"I wonder when she'll confess… I hope soon… Maybe I can push her a little more… So far it seems to have worked… Maybe it will continue to work… Waaaah… I can already imagine her blush and smile… I want to see that smile more… Let's try!"_

* * *

**Kana's thoughts**

_"What should I draw?… I need to make 20 sketches again… I hate it… It's always the same problem… Hmmm… sketching… sketching… Maybe… Maybe I should draw Yuki...Yuki..."_

Kana suddenly makes a disappointed face, _"I'm sure my teacher is bored… always receiving drawings of Yuki… At least I managed to convince him that I do it because she's my sister and not because I love her… Well everyone would believe that if I used an excuse like that…"_

She smiles while remembering the excuse, _"Sir, I always draw her because I'm used to her around me. I can catch certain features and expressions that only I can notice them since we're always together."_

Kana sighs… _"He sure agreed on that… Well… I couldn't tell him that I manage to capture every single detail because I love her…"_

Kana smiles again… _"Love her… that surely I do… My love for her is growing so much… so much that I've been taking Yuki's teasing too much seriously for a time… For a moment I thought she was doing it on purpose… But why should she?… Probably I was just noticing it more because I became more conscious about my love… my love… for her… I should tell her… And I think this is the best time… She's been in such a good mood lately… Let's see…"_

* * *

Both girls speak at the same time, calling each other's name.

**"Kana-chan~"**

**"Yuki-chan"**

Both of them suddenly blush and silence falls… Kana was the one who blushed most which was something Yuki noticed too. Seeing this, Yuki decided to change what she was going to say and instead make petty talk.

**"Hey Kana-chan~… I can't concentrate on my work."**

Kana sighs. **"Me… Me too. I can't seem to concentrate on my assignment… I'm thinking about turning on my laptop… maybe I get inspired."**

Yuki giggles, **"That's a good idea! I should too. I need to check my e-mails and write my blog too."**

The girls turn their laptops on and start browsing the web. Kana searches examples of what people sketch, while Yuki decides to check her e-mail first. Yuki suddenly smiles.

**"Kana-chan, Kana-chan~… Shi-chan sent an e-mail. She sends her regards. She also told you not to spend any more money of figurines."**

Kana sarcastically laughs, adding, **"Heh... heh… piercing words as always."**

Yuki smiles, **"Hah… She told me to buy fewer sweets… She sure knows us…"**

Kana slightly smiles and continues to search for ideas on the web. Yuki smiles back and starts writing her daily blog. Some time passes and suddenly Yuki suddenly stretches, adding **"Finally ready!"**…

* * *

Silence falls once again as the two girls continue surfing the web.

Kana suddenly makes a disappointed, or more an irritated face… She suddenly looks at Yuki and with a piercing voice pronounces her name,

**_"YU~… KI~… NO~…"_**

Yuki turns looking at Kana. Seeing Kana's face, fear suddenly strikes her. Sweat is sliding down her face and the only thing she could say is, **"Yes?"**

Kana forcefully smiles, **"He… he… Yuki… heh… Do you… Do you really need to tell the world… our friends… strangers… that my cheeks are… warm… fluffy and soft…?"**

Yuki terrifyingly replies, **"Ah… ahaha….ahhahhaa…hah…"**

Yuki suddenly tries to escape but Kana instantly dashes towards her. She blocks her and starts pulling her cheek. **"If mine are fluffy, what would you call yours?"**… She keeps on poking and pulling Yuki's cheeks until Yuki finally submits.

**"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"**

Kana won this round.

Yuki suddenly pokes Kana's cheeks, **"But they are soft~"**

Kana slightly blushes from Yuki's touch, making Yuki giggle. A tickle fight follows.

As expected Kana is fully in control. Yuki twitches and laughs really hard, until almost tears come out of her eyes. She can't take it anymore and declares surrender once again.

**"I'm sorry! You win, you win."**

Kana wins again.

Both of them are exhausted and throw themselves on the bed. Kana is breathing heavily from all the laughter they had. Same is for Yuki.

Yuki feels really happy. The fact that Kana is teasing her made her really happy. In her mind, this was a sign. _"This means Kana is accepting her feelings… She's not scared of them anymore… She's finally… finally accepting them… I want us to be like this forever… Like this and more!… More… I wonder how much her heart is beating…"_

She suddenly wraps her arm around Kana's waist, pulling her closer... wanting to hear Kana's fast heart beat once again. Kana smiles to this motion. Yuki was happy... She wanted these moments to last forever. With that thought in mind, Yuki whispers, **_"I want us to remain like this forever~"_**_..._

Following those words, Yuki opens her eyes wide. She thinks she almost felt Kana's heart skip a beat.

Kana gently returned the embrace, slowly rubbing Yuki's back… but something was off... Kana's touch was different from moments before... as if it was suddenly filled with intense pain.

* * *

End of Part 3: Conveying

I hope you enjoyed reading this short story I have created. This story will continue a little bit. I think approximately 2 parts left. I am not sure… I'll try to continue it soon.

Let me know what you think about it.

I enjoy discussing things so feel free to comment or review. Thanks for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]


	4. Chapter 4: Suppression

***** I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. **** I just wanted to prologue the experience, writing what I wished to see happen. **

**Writer's note: **First of all I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read this. We have quite the long chapter this time… I kind of wrote everything that came to the mind and let the river of ideas flow. Hope you enjoy =]

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_ – italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 4: Hidden Truths – Suppression**

Yuki had just wrapped her arms around Kana's waist, pulling her closer. She wanted to hear Kana's fast heart beat once again. This made Kana smile and Yuki was happy. She wanted these moments to last forever, and with that thought in her mind, she whispered, **_"I want us to remain like this forever"_**_..._

She said those words with joy but only fear followed. Yuki opened her eyes wide, thinking she felt Kana's heart skip a beat. She suddenly felt something was wrong… and in fact it was…

Yuki felt Kana gently returned the embrace, slowly rubbing her back… but something was off. Kana's touch was different from moments before... as if it was suddenly filled with intense pain.

* * *

Something was suddenly wrong. _"What happened?... We were laughing until a moment ago… Her touch… It's suddenly cold… What's wrong?"_… Yuki didn't know what happened but she felt something was suddenly wrong. She decided to confront Kana to maybe receive an answer.

Yuki looked up at Kana and suddenly felt her heart squeeze inside… She didn't know what happened but something really did occur. Kana suddenly had tears in her eyes and a painful look on her face. But what exactly happened?

Yuki panicked. She wanted to know why. She partially stood up, now sitting on the bed and started shaking Kana. **"Kana… Kana!... What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?"**

Kana didn't respond as if she didn't hear her. Kana was lost in thoughts and the only thing in her mind was Yuki's previous words, _"I want us to remain like this forever"_. Those words had somehow stabbed Kana deep inside.

**"Kana… Kana talk to me…"**

Kana suddenly realized someone was calling her. She blinked a couple of times and saw Yuki by her side. She looked at Yuki and backed a little for a moment.

**"What's wrong Kana?"  
**  
Kana blinked a couple of more times, realizing she had tears in her eyes. She suddenly backs again and using her hand, she removes those tears from her eyes. She looks once again at Yuki to find her in a worried face.

Kana forcefully smile, **"A… Ahahaha…haha… It's nothing. I think I laughed too much. Don't worry, don't worry."** Kana pulls herself up and sits on the bed, on the side by Yuki. She suddenly gently pets Yuki on the head and softly whispers,_ **"I'm going to go take a bath."**_

She softly approaches Yuki and kisses her on the cheek, later adding **_"I'll be back soon… Yuki-nee."_**... She slowly gets up and goes to take a bath.

Yuki is shocked. She slowly lifts her hand and places it on her cheek. _"That kiss… it was cold… her lips were cold…"_… She blinks a couple of times and suddenly another thought comes to her mind, _"Yuki-nee… 'nee'… She stopped calling me like that years ago… What's going on?"_. She puts her hands in front of her face. She feels like she's going to explode and inside her mind she screams…

_"What the hell happened?"_

* * *

Kana has just arrived to the bathroom. She looks at the bath and instead decides to take a shower… a cold shower. She removes her clothes and stands up in the bath. She places one hand against the wall and leans towards the shower. She opens the cold water and lets it flow.

Strangely enough, she doesn't mind the cold water and soon gets lost in thoughts.

_"Yuki… Yuki's words… I want us to remain like this forever… like this… forever… like this… this… why this?…"_ Kana gently slams against the wall.

_"Like this… now we're only siblings… I don't want us to be like siblings… I want us to be more… I want us to remain like this forever… she wants us to remain like this… playfully playing like siblings…" _

Kana moves her other unused hand and places it on her forehead, slowly passing it back through her hair, so that cold water could flow on her face… on her forehead… on her mind…

_"I want us to remain like this forever… Like this… Like this, as if we were just siblings… We are siblings… Of course she doesn't love me like I love her… What was I thinking?... I need to keep inside these feelings… Yeah… That's what I'll do I'll keep them inside… I'll suppress them deep down and never confront them again… I'll kill these feelings… Yeah… I'll kill them now"_… Kana once again slams her hand against the wall. This time it was loud and firm hit… strong enough to hurt her hand.

_"Cold water in winter… now that was a good idea.. hah.. I'm sure to get sick now… It's better that way… I want to get sick… I hope I get a fever… maybe this way I'll be able to stop thinking for a couple of days…"_

* * *

Yuki heard that loud hit. She started feeling worried and thought it would be best to check upon Kana. She knocked on the bathroom but no response came. Deep inside she knew something happened and opened the door to see if Kana was alright. She found her loved one under the shower, leaning against the wall… with her face up and one hand down as if it was lifeless.

Yuki called for her but no response again. She approached Kana and touched her shoulder. She suddenly felt how cold the water was and instantly removed her hand. She immediately closed the cold water… an action which surprised Kana. **"Yuki… Yuki-ch… Yuki-nee… What are you doing?"**

**"What am I doing? What are you doing?!"**… Yuki throws a towel over Kana, **"A cold shower with this temperature? What's wrong with you?"**… Yuki starts drying Kana.

**"My head was hot so I tried to cool it down… and in fact I already feel better already."  
**  
Yuki backed a little, **"Let's warm you up with a nice warm bath. We'll put some warm clothes on and head to bed. It's been a tiring day. A warm bath and a nice good rest will benefit both of us."**

Kana nods her head, finally starting to feel cold. **"Ok… I am a bit tired too. I'll take the first turn in bath if it's ok with you."**

Yuki suddenly shouted, slowly lowering her voice, **"NO, No, no, no, no… We're going to bath together. I don't want to leave you alone."**

Kana slightly grinned, accepting what Yuki had told her.

Yuki opened the hot water waiting for the bath to fill up. She looked a couple of times at this strange unresponsive Kana and started undressing. She expected Kana to blush but no response. Last time, when Yuki started undressing, Kana blushed and became red, inverting her looks and closing her eyes. This time nothing… she looked at her as if she didn't feel anything for her anymore.

Yuki kept looking at Kana until Kana finally spoke, **"Yuki… Yuki-nee… the water… it's going to overflow if we fill it more than that."**

Yuki immediately shook her head and went to close the water. She then guided Kana to the bath and they both entered in it. Kana just leaned back, resting her head on the wall. Yuki at first did the same. After a few seconds, she leaned it back forward and observed Kana.

Kana had her eyes closed. She almost looked as if she was asleep but she wasn't since she kept moving one of her hand. Yuki kept looking at her strangely… peaceful… empty… look Kana had and finally noticed something strange on that hand. She reached out to check it.

Kana's hand was slightly getting swollen and as soon as Yuki touched it, Kana twitched in pain. Kana released a forceful laugh, **"Heh~"**

Yuki made a serious face, **"What did you do?"**

**"I accidentally smacked it against the wall."**

Yuki blinked, **"So that was what caused the noise I heard."**

**"Could be…"  
**  
Yuki wasn't convinced, **"And how did you _accidentally_ smack it?"**

**"Don't know."**

Yuki made a worried face, **"Ok, keep your hand in the warm water now and don't use it. We'll medic it as soon as we get out of here. Turn around. I'll wash your back for you."**

**"Ok."**

_"Ok?... Just an OK?... last time she blushed… She complained… Gradually submitting… Twitching and shivering each time I touched her… half of the time I was doing it on purpose… I can't have fun like last time this way… What happened suddenly?"_

Yuki started washing Kana's back. She sometimes poked it… hoping for a reaction… but no response whatsoever. She soon finished and Kana offered to do the same. They turned around and Kana was going to start washing Yuki's back. Kana placed a hand on Yuki's back and for a moment she sighed. Yuki instantly turned around.

Kana looked at her **"What is it Yuki-nee?"**

**_"Nothing…"_** whispered Yuki in a sad voice. **_"Just nothing… Thank You."_**

Yuki was feeling somehow sad. She liked how Kana usually blushes… how she was usually was nervous when she touched her… Deep inside Yuki was only thinking one thing, _"I want my Kana back!"_

They soon finished as no games happened this time. The dressed up in some warm clothes and went back to their room.

* * *

They sat on their bed and Yuki brought a medical box. Yuki started medicating Kana's hand… and while doing so, Kana stared at that delicate touch. She twitched a couple of times… sometimes from pain… other times from the gentle touch Yuki hands.

Kana's mind was looping the same thought, _"… Kill those emotions… Kill them… Bury them inside… And never look at them again… Kill them… Suppress them…"_

Kana felt extremely tired and wanted to sleep. She was feeling suddenly light headed… Yuki noticed that Kana was somehow acting strange again... a different kind of strangeness… Kana craved for the bed and Yuki let her have what she wanted. It was too much to face these things now. A lot had happened and both of them were now tired.

They slowly entered the bed, trying to get some sleep. Kana dozed off in a less than a minute. Something seemed to have almost drained her from all her energy… something which Yuki really wanted to know what it was. She wanted to know what happened… What caused this sudden change in Kana… How her beautiful wish to become a couple… had now been destroyed… vanished as if it never existed… as if it was just her imagination.

* * *

Kana was now sleeping deeply. Yuki kept starring at Kana. She couldn't sleep… How could she? Not knowing what happened… thinking she lost Kana in a way. She kept looking at Kana for seconds… minutes… hours now… She felt like sleeping but what she hoped finally happened.

Kana began slightly sleep talking but nothing good can out. Yuki hoped that like the first time, something good would come out, but it was in vain. The only words she caught were her name **_"Yuki-nee"_** and **_"suppress"_**_.._. _"Suppress what?"_

Kana started fidgeting and soon, Yuki thought to try and reassure her. She placed her hand on Kana's face in attempt to caress her and soon noticed that her Kana was burning. It seems Kana's hit jackpot when she thought she'll catch a fever. The cold shower has done its desired work.

Yuki wakes up from bed and slowly places Kana in the middle of the bed. She goes inside and brings a small bowl filled with water and a towel. She sits down near the bed and places the towel in the water, slowly pulling it back up. She wrings it and slowly places it on Kana's forehead. She repeats this process for a couple of time until she finally falls asleep by the side of the bed.

Kana wakes up, breathing heavily. She stands up and the towel falls off her head. She feels weak and drops back on the bed. _"I think I have a fever… Who placed this towel?…Yuki?... Yuki…"_… She then looks around in attempt to see Yuki and notices her down there, sleeping by the side of the bed, with her face on her hands which are placed on the bed.

_"It seems I made her worry… I just wanted… to think… less… Yuki…"_… Kana smiles and places softly one of her hands on Yuki's cheek, holding it gently, caressing it with her thumb. With this movement she felt like twitching a bit but she kept that gentle touch… _"I'm sorry… It's… It's for the best"_... She feels weak… light headed and soon falls back asleep.

Some minutes pass and Yuki wakes up. She notices a warm hand carefully holding her face. Yuki blinks a couple of times and notices it was Kana's hand, the one that was swollen. She slowly gets up and brings a little bit of ice for the water and for the swollen hand.

She places Kana's hand above the cold ice and goes to bring some fresh water before she puts the other ice in it. Kana wakes up at the feeling of cold ice around her hand. Yuki arrives and as before she places the towel in the cold water, wrings it and places it on Kana's forehead.

Yuki notices Kana eyes slightly opened. **"Good Morning Kana!"**

Kana blinks… **_"Don't…"_**

Yuki already knew what Kana was going to say, _"Don't… take care of me…"_… Yuki makes a serious face, **"I don't care what you were going to say. I will take care of you if you like it or not!"**

Kana slightly laughs… now breathing heavily from the fever. **_"Heh… I… I still don't deserve it."_**

_"Don't deserve it?... Why?... What is she thinking?... What has she self-convinced now?"_…**"But for me you do. I'm in charge here today, so you're going to do what I say."**

Kana tries to counter it by standing up but no energy was left inside that body. She soon falls back… feeling light-headed, **_"You… win…"_**

Yuki continues to take care of Kana and soon Kana falls asleep.

* * *

Yuki keeps taking care of Kana and notices her heavily breathing, realizing that Kana's fever has slightly gone up. She stares at her… wanting… wishing… she could to do more. She places her hand at Kana's side and slowly caresses her face.

**_"Yuki… chan?"_**

Yuki smiles hearing Kana calling her like that again, "**Tell me."**

**_"What… are… you doing?"_**

Yuki notices that Kana is talking light heated, as if she was delirious by the fever. **"I'm taking care of my loved one."**

**_"You... shouldn't…"_**

Yuki slightly gets angry but keeps calm, **"Why? Because you think you don't deserve it?"**

**_"Yeah… that… and because… you'll get my… my hopes up again…"_**

Yuki backs a little, fully confirmed that Kana isn't conscious of what she's saying. **"Your hopes up? About what?"**

**_"About what?… About us…"_**

Yuki keeps on caressing Kana. **"You should keep those hopes up."**

**_"No… No I… I shouldn't"_**

Yuki finally thought she was getting at the bottom of the problem… and in fact she was. **"Why?"**

**_"Because… cause… in my hopes… we aren't like this…"_**

Yuki tilted her head, **"What do you mean?"**

**_"You said… you want us… want us to remain like… like this forever…"_**… Kana turns around looking towards Yuki… **_"Like this… forever… right now we're like siblings… nothing more…"_**… A small tear comes at Kana's eye, **_"Nothing more… but I want more… but I… I love you too… so I'll suppress it… suppress it down… and I'll ignore it… so we'll remain like this… forever…"_**

Yuki feels shaken. Kana had misinterpreted her words…

To Yuki those words meant that she wanted to remain happy… happy like she was feeling lately with Kana… happy like that… forever…

To Kana those words meant something else. She was searching for a sign… a sign that tells her those emotions were wrong… And she accepted the doubtless thing as a sign… a sign that she should stop those emotions… those emotions she was going to express.

**"Kana… You misinterpreted those words. Don't give up your hopes. For now, just rest. Everything will be back to normal."**

Kana nods her head and stretches it out. **_"Ok"_**

* * *

Yuki places Kana's head back on the pillow and wakes up to go prepare something warm to eat. As custom, porridge was the best option. She starts preparing it and after a couple of attempts, she makes one decent to eat. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know how to cook but because each time she got distracted… thinking about Kana.

Her thoughts were only about Kana. About those misinterpreted words… About anything she could do, to make Kana feel better once again. _"Maybe… Maybe I should just confront her… telling her what I feel… No, no… I can't to that… What can I do?... What if I make her realize I have feelings for her?… like she did with me unintentionally… Waaah… I can't do that either… She'll probably misinterpret those words too… I need to figure it out… but what?... Waaah…"… "I'm going to burn it again!"_

Yuki finally manages to not burn the porridge. She pours it in a container and brings it to Kana. She was surprised to find Kana awake, standing sitting in bed. Kana was looking at a side. She looked like she was feeling better… or at least better from the fever.

**"Ne… Yuki?... Sorry for the weird question but… I had a strange dream… We were talking." **

Yuki tries to act interested… or more like confused, knowing that what Kana had wasn't really a dream.

**"Do you… Do you think one should never give up?... No matter how impossible it seems?"**

Yuki smiles, **"Giving up?… Giving up is like running away. You should never run away. Don't give up on things you want to see happen. You never know the outcome."**

**"What… What if you know the outcome is probably bad?... Wouldn't you try shoving things away?"**

Yuki sits near Kana, placing the porridge on the side desk. **"I probably would… I probably would try that, but I know it wouldn't last. Bottling things inside will only do things worse later. One should just gamble, hoping they receive the outcome they wanted. And there is no guarantee that things would be that bad. Maybe another outcome you hadn't thought about happens."**

**"Another outcome… Mhh… Thanks…"**… Kana looks at her side**, "Um… Is that for me?"**

**"Yeah! I made you some of my super non-burnt porridge!"**

Kana looks at Yuki in a scared face. **_"Super… Non… Burnt?"_**

**"Don't make that face. If you don't want it, I'll eat it."** Yuki grabs the container and takes a couple of spoons. **"It's good!"**

Kana keeps looking at Yuki… tempted to have some. **"May... May I…"**

Yuki looks at Kana, **"Aaaaaaaaa!"**, forwarding the spoon towards her.

Kana blushes a little and accepts it. Yuki continues to feed Kana happily… happy to at least have seen that slight blush.

* * *

Kana's fever has gone slightly down but its effects are still there. Kana feels tired, wanting to rest a bit. **"I… I feel better… but I feel slightly tired… Do you mind if I rest a bit?**

**"No. Not at all. You should rest. Do you mind if I come near you. I'm slightly tired too."**

Kana slides over and makes place for Yuki. **"I'm sorry… Here."**

Yuki smiles, **"Hey Kana, remember you agreed when I said I was in charge today?"**

Kana nods her head, expecting something strange to come out from Yuki's mouth.

**"I want you to sleep like I usually cuddle with you. Head on my shoulder and hand around my waist."**

Kana blinks a couple of times, **"Why?"**

**"I want to prove something to you!"**

Kana nods her head, but still confused from Yuki's demand.

Yuki sits on the bed and lies down near Kana. Kana hesitantly approaches Yuki… placing her head on Yuki's shoulder and an arm around Yuki's waist.

**"Kana."**

Kana is feeling tired,**_ "Y… Yeah?_**

**"Do you feel safe like this?"**

Kana stops thinking for a second,**_ "Y… yeah…"_**

**"Do you hear my heart beat?"**

Kana stops a second to hear it,**_ "Y… yeah…"_**

**"Do you like it?"**

Kana is taken aback but the sudden strange question.** "What?"**

**"Do you like it? The sound it makes."**

Kana didn't know what she exactly was supposed to say, **_"Y… yeah… I guess…"_**

**"Do you know why I hug you like that each time?"**

It was something that Kana frequently thought about.**_ "I never thought about it…" _**

**"It's because you make me feel safe and it's because that sound mesmerizes me, almost enhancing me inside."**

Kana opens wide her eyes. She doesn't exactly understand what Yuki is saying, but she knows that to Yuki it was something important. Kana unknowingly hugs tighter Yuki.

**"That's what I do too."**

Kana is confused, **_"What?"_**

**"Hug you tighter, like you're doing now, to hear your heartbeat."**

**_"I just thought you liked to cuddle."_**

Yuki giggles **"Well that too."**

Silence falls for few seconds. Kana is just concentrating on that heartbeat which was something that Yuki notices.

**"Hey Kana-chan~"**

**_"Y…Yeah"_**

**"I want you to listen close to these words. Don't overthink them like you usually do."**

Kana nods her head.

**"I do not know what happened to you, but yesterday I think I said something bad to you."**

Kana is taken aback once again, **"Something… bad?"**

**"Just listen… Yes… Something bad… Something you most probably misinterpreted. If I've hurt you or something like that, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean to."**

Kana lifts her head and looks at Yuki's eyes… Yuki's eyes filled with a sincere apology…

**"I don't know what happened, but I know I did something bad. And for that I'm sorry. I want you back the way you were."**Yuki lowers Kana's head back on her shoulder.

Kana notices that Yuki's heart was beating faster.

**"I want you back… To other people we may be sisters, but sister is just a word. To me you're more than that. You're a special person to me. And do you hear that heartbeat?"**

Kana slightly nodes her head… starting to get mesmerized by the beat.

**"That heartbeat beats like that just for you. Do you understand me?"**

Kana nods her head,**_ "Y… yeah"_**

**"And I know something for sure."**

Kana wants to know Yuki's response,**_ "What… What is it?"_**

Yuki slowly falls silent. Kana lifts her head to watch why Yuki stopped. Yuki gently smile towards her,

**"I want my Kana back!"**

* * *

End of Part 4: Suppression

As I said before, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Next time, I should be uploading my last chapter. Feel free to review as comments would be much appreciated. Thanks for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

***** I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright was intended. I just wanted to prologue the experience, writing what I wished to see – nothing more **

* * *

**Writer's note: **First of all I want to say **thanks** to those who stayed reading it. I take it that it's at least a little bit good since you stayed till the end x].

I know it's not one of the best stories out there but I enjoyed writing it till the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Sorry if I wrote too much fast… I know I could have done better but I like going with the flow, writing what comes to the mind. To be honest with you guys – I think I took less than 20 hours on it in total… including me being lazy x]... I practically planned it, started it and finished it in less than a week hah… As I said before, my mind is strange ey.

Now back to the Story. This is going to be a long Chapter too.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.

**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.

_Italic_ – italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**Part 5: Hidden Truths - Truths**

* * *

**"I want my Kana back"**

* * *

_"I want my Kana back"_

Even though Yuki had specifically remarked not to overthink this, it was in Kana's nature to do so.

Yuki had previously lowered Kana again on her shoulder to let her hear that heartbeat, but soon Yuki feel asleep from the lack of sleep she had that night while taking care of Kana. Kana didn't realize that Yuki feel asleep until Yuki turned and cuddled more with her. Kana suddenly blushed, as she wasn't used to be held that way. It usually was her job to protect and not the one to be protected.

_"Why?… Why am I blushing?... I thought I managed to suppress those emotions… Yuki was right… It's useless to bottle them inside… but I still don't know… I don't know how I would react if Yuki wouldn't accept mw… but… somehow I think she'll accept me… Why?… Why am thinking she'll accept me now?… Why?... What did she mean with what she said now?… And most of all… 'My Kana'… Her Kana?... What did she mean?"_

Yuki had never called her that way. Those words somehow pierced through Kana. She was feeling strangely happy about them but her mind was focused on trying to figure out what they meant. But her mind wasn't exactly at its top. She was still light-headed from the fever and couldn't concentrate much.

Kana was starting to fidget a bit. She was confused and wanted to wake up… to somehow run away from that protection. I was making her feel warm inside… It was distracting her. She wanted to go try clear her mind, and thought a warm bath would do the trick.

She then tried to escape from Yuki's grip. In attempt to escape, someone pulled her closer. Yuki hugged her tighter and smiled. **"You're not going to escape. Stay here."** Yuki had woken from the fidgeting Kana was previously making. Yuki knew that most probably Kana was fidgeting because she was trying to run away from her grip.

Kana was weak so there wasn't much she could do. She nodded her head and cuddle back into Yuki.

**"Just sleep. After all, you should take this to the full."** Yuki giggles a bit, **"I doubt we will sleep like this ever again."**

For a moment, Kana opened her eyes wide… fearing what Yuki meant.

Yuki was still smiling. **"I will not accept to sleep like this again. I prefer to be the one held than to be the holder. "** Yuki giggled again, adding, **"It's your job!"**

Kana was somehow relieved to hear that that was what Yuki meant. Kana laughed a little, knowing that what Yuki said was purely the truth. **"Hah, you're right. It is my job". **She cuddled more into Yuki and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kana woke up from a kiss on the forehead. Yuki smiled gently, **"Sorry, did I wake you up? Well… Your fever is almost completely down. You should rest a little more just to be safe."**

Kana slowly touched her forehead where she had just received a kiss. It was a warm kiss, like the one Yuki had given her a couple of weeks ago. She smiles, adding, **"Th… Thank you"**

Yuki giggled, remember that it was the same thing Kana said last time. **"I'm going out to buy some food. Keep on sleeping. I'll wake you up to eat when I come back."**

Kana gently nods and slowly cuddled her head into the pillow, seeing Yuki leaving the room.

* * *

Kana's fever really went down. She could feel her mind clearer and by time, her river of thoughts was flowing once again. Thoughts of what had happened in the last few days kept looping but slightly different than usual. There were more doubts in it… but not necessarily bad doubts.

_"I made Yuki worry about me… I should have been more careful… What was I thinking?… She took so much care of me… almost too much… Why did she do it?... And what did she mean 'My Kana'… waaah… Maybe… Maybe she too… No, no, no, no, no… What am I thinking?... but maybe… No, no, no, no, no…"_

Time passes by fast while Kana was lost in thought. She started thinking more and more about Yuki… thinking she may be returning the feelings. At a point Yuki arrives back. Kana becomes totally red and jumps by the surprise.

Yuki keeps on looking at Kana. She wasn't sure what happened but she couldn't help herself not to laugh about that reaction.

Yuki notices that Kana was blushing. She decides to tease her and sits down near Kana. She places a hand on her forehead, **"Is your fever up again?"**. Kana blushes again. Yuki opened wide her eyes, **"You're burning up. What happened?"**

Kana starts coughing, adding **"No, no, no… you just startled me. I'm fine. I'm fine."**

Yuki, **"Ok then. Let's eat!"**

Kana nods her head. Yuki takes out the food and starts by trying to feed Kana again. **"Aaaaaaa"**

Kana declines by slowly shaking her head. **"Thank you… but no need. I can do it on my own."**… Kana makes a half smile.

Yuki slightly saddens her face. For a moment she stays silent, making Kana trying to cheer her up. **"But I'll take that first bite."** Kana smiles, sticking her tongue out as a sign she was joking, **"You know, since you offered it. We shouldn't let it go to waste."**

Yuki nods her head. **"Aaaaaaaa"**

Kana happily accepts it and takes the rest of her food from Yuki. **"Thank you"**.

Yuki knew she should have expected this reaction… especially since Kana's fever was now down. She knew once Kana would start feeling better, Kana would once again become dense.

They start eating and talk about petty things like weather, school, family and so on.

Even if they are just making petty talk, Kana slightly tried to avoid familiarizing with Yuki. She was still unsure if she should suppress of not her feelings. In fact because of that doubt, she failed a couple of time and laughed along. All of this because of those words.

Even so, Yuki noticed that Kana was starting acting slightly distant again. Deep inside it was hurting and wanted to try and change this. She decides to try and tease Kana another time.

Trying to do so, she noticed that Kana was forcing herself. She started thinking that somehow she was probably pressuring Kana, especially knowing that Kana was in that doubting phase. She started thinking more about the situation.

_"Maybe… Maybe I should stop teasing her… at least for now… I should stop… She most probably is in doubt on what to do next… I should be happy since she isn't completely distant like yesterday… I should let down the teasing… It will be better… at least for a couple of days…"_

Time passes fast and soon it was time to sleep again. Yuki tried her best to not cuddle with Kana, but she couldn't resist not intertwining their hands. It was something they did since childhood… something which was too much important to her to let go.

Respectively, it was something that Kana considered important too. It was something that she too couldn't let go.

Both their hands eventually searched for each other, until they intertwined. That alone was enough for both of them to sleep peacefully.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. By time, Kana's mood was getting better and eventually started acting like her usual self. Like almost every day, Kana woke up before Yuki. Kana liked waking up earlier than Yuki for just one reason… she liked observing that peaceful sleeping face Yuki had.

After a couple of moments she decided to get up. Will trying to get out of bed, she noticed that she had her hand intertwined with that of Yuki. It was something that they always did, and was something which deep inside she really liked.

She opened her hand to release it from Yuki's, but something unexpected happened. As soon as she tried to remove the grip, Yuki started pressing tighter and tighter. Kana looked at Yuki, thinking she was awake. Yuki was still sleeping. She was mumbling something. **_"Don't leave me behind Kana-chan"._**

Kana smiled. It was awhile since she last heard that. Each time she and Yuki grew distant, Yuki would end up mumbling that phrase during her sleep. She kept on smiling and lifted their intertwined hands. She kissed Yuki on the hand, whispering **_"I will not"_**.

Yuki fidgeted a bit but she didn't wake up. Yuki was being slightly tired lately. Yuki had tried to reduce the teasing, hoping it will make Kana feel better…and in fact it did cause Kana was slowly feeling better… but this made Yuki grow impatient and restless.

In a way she needed to expel that dose of teasing. Teasing Kana was her way to show her love. Stopping the teasing was like she wasn't releasing her feelings anymore, bottling them inside. This made her agitated deep inside. She needed to express them sooner or later.

Kana soon woke her up as it was time to go to school. Yuki fidgeted a bit but eventually got up.

* * *

Kana was starting to be more true to her emotions. Lately she had started to frequently stare at Yuki… practically like she used to do. She usually glanced at Yuki a couple of times and turned her head when she thought Yuki had seen her. It had been awhile since she had last done this.

But something was on Kana's mind. She noticed that Yuki's teasing had slightly decreased. Kana was starting to get worried about Yuki and was thinking to confront her. Her mind was filled with thoughts. She knew that this bad period she was in was indirectly affected Yuki too in a way and she wanted to finally end it.

Kana was now more determined to end this sulking phase. She wanted to see Yuki smile again but how? She thought the only way to do this was to tease Yuki with her one weakness… Sweets!.

She dashed to buy some sweets before meeting up with Yuki to go home. She managed to buy them and went back running, hoping she would be at their meeting place before Yuki arrived. She arrived and Yuki was nowhere to be seen, making Kana relieved. She hid carefully the sweets inside her bag and waited for Yuki to arrive.

Yuki was late. Kana was started to get worried but finally she saw Yuki coming towards her. Yuki was taking deep breathes as she made a run for it.

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… The instructor kept me a couple of minutes more. She told me I need to come back later today. She's wants me to take part in the extra lesson because my time was slightly down."**

Kana slightly smiles, **"Don't worry"**… _"I knew that I had affected her mood but I didn't expect to affect her swimming… Well I guess to keep a good time you need to be concentrated."_… Kana lifts her hand and shakes her head smiling, **"I'm sorry… I think it's partially my fault."**

Yuki looks at this smiling Kana and feels relieved. It was a smile she didn't see in a while. **"No, no. I was just distracted during lesson. It's not your fault."** Yuki smiles back and catches Kana's hand. **"Let's go home now. I'm hungry~"**

Kana nods her head and follows Yuki.

* * *

They arrive at home and sit at their respective desk. Kana takes out the bag of sweets and places it on her desk. At this action Yuki's eyes shine bright. Yuki had recognized the shop's name printed on the bag. Sweets really were Yuki's weakness.

Yuki slowly approaches the bad and Kana soon snatches the bag. **"These aren't for you."**

Yuki slight backs at this statement.

Kana opens the bag. She takes out a couple of snacks and places them in the cupboard. She then takes the bag and lifts it upside down, resulting spreading them all over her desk. She looks at Yuki,

**"These are all mine! All mine, to eat them ~A~LONE~"**

Kana sticks her tongue out, expecting a nice reaction from Yuki.

Yuki froze. She kept looking at Kana. _"Kana is teasing me."_

Kana was suddenly scared. Yuki didn't say anything or even move an inch. She approached slowly Yuki, fearing what had happened... **"Yuki? Yuki-chan?"**… She tried to shake Yuki… hoping she will snap out of it. **"Yuki~…"**.

Yuki suddenly blinks and sees Kana really close to her. She moves towards Kana and kisses her on the cheek. **"Can I take some in exchange of this kiss?"**

Kana turns to red in an instant. Yuki giggles seeing this. Kana backs a little, **"S…s…sure..."**

Yuki suddenly makes the biggest smile on her face. She hasn't smiled like this in almost a week now. Kana felt somehow relieved and peaceful seeing it again. Kana was still confused about her feelings… Yuki's feelings… those words… but she was really thankful to see that smile again.

Yuki went to dive for the sweets. She was really happy. Kana had tried to tease her. For her it meant that Kana's burden wall was finally cracking down. She was happy that her Kana was back. She wanted to tell her what she felt but she wasn't sure how much Kana was back to herself. She needed to test it… to test if it was really true.

Yuki slipped behind Kana and wrapped her arms around Kana's waist. She pulled her tightly to herself, embracing her, later to cuddle her face into Kana's back. She then gently whispered **"I'm happy you're feeling good again. My Kana is finally back." **

Kana once again blushed. She could feel her heart beat to the max. Yuki was extremely happy.

* * *

Yuki finished eating the treats while Kana laid herself on the bed. This experience made her really tired. Yuki was happy to see Kana react to her affection was again. Yuki sat back at her desk and stared closely at Kana.

She felt the extreme need to continue in teasing her. She kept looking at Kana… this Kana who was once again relaxed... waiting to receive a reaction from her staring.

After some minutes Kana looked up to find Yuki staring at her. Kana didn't know for how long Yuki had been staring. When Kana realized that Yuki was staring at her, Yuki moved.

**"I have something for you."** Yuki took a bag from beneath her desk and gave it to Kana.

Kana was curious to see what was inside that bag. Inside the bag there was a small teddy bear. Kana pulled out the bear from the bag. She hugged it tightly and began to blush.

Yuki knew Kana liked this kind of things. She had spotted that bear long ago and was trying to find to perfect moment to give it to her. She was happy to see that reaction. Yuki made a big smile on her face, finally seeing Kana to her usual self.

Yuki wanted to see more reactions but time was against her. It was time to go to that extra pool lesson. Yuki smiled again, **"I hope you liked it, but I need to go prepare to go to pool now."** She goes to prepare things.

Kana sits to her desk with the new teddy bear in her lap. She really did like this kind of stuff. She looked at the time and thought it would be best if she started working on her assignments. She took out her art material and prepared to start make some sketched. Of course she was going to sketch her new bear too. She placed him in front of her and started drawing.

**"I'm going out now!.. Oh you're drawing."**

Kana nods her head**, "Yeah I have to do some sketches again. Good thing I have something new I can sketch."** She gently takes the bear in her hand and lifts it up smiling.

Yuki smiles, **"Good then. I'm going now! I'll be back in two hours."**

Kana salutes Yuki and continues to draw.

* * *

**Yuki's thoughts**

_"Finally… She's happy… She's happy again… I could stand any longer… I wish I good have teased her a little more… I love teasing her… She's so cute when she blushes… I want to see her blush more… I wonder… I wonder how much she will blush when she confesses… confessing… I wonder when she'll do it… I can't stand it waiting… It makes me feel tedious waiting…"_

* * *

**Kana's thoughts**

_"What was I thinking… How could I suppress my feeling for Yuki… She cares for me so much… Waaah… My heart wanted to explode with that k… ki… kiss… Waah… I haven't felt like this in days now… I'm happy she's happy… I guess it's no use hiding my emotions… I love her… It something I can't kill… It's part of me… I should do what she told me… I should express it… I shouldn't think the worse is going to happen… but… but how can I tell her… I'm scared… Maybe I should wait a little more… I like getting teased by her in a way… She always seems the happiest at that time… Yeah… I'll do that… I'll leave her to tease me more."_

Kana smiles, _"Now I should really continue to draw… This bear is so cute… I love it… Now to sketch…"_

* * *

Yuki had just arrived from her extra pool session to find Kana deep in thought. She looked at her and admired how Kana was always so much dedicated to her work, so much that she didn't even notice her entering the room. Kana is working at her desk… working on her sketching assignment, sketching the bear she had previously given her. Kana seems to be in deep thought, deep enough to not notice Yuki's presence behind her.

Yuki set down silently on the bed, waiting for Kana to realize that she was back. She kept looking at her, almost feeling jealous that Kana was giving so much attention to her work… and not to her. She knew she shouldn't mess with her work but deep inside, she was getting highly impatient, waiting for Kana to confess now... to confess her love to her. Yuki is lost in thought, undecided what to do.

_"Waaah… How can you not realize when your loved one enters the room?... Yet I love that dedication… I wonder if I should greet her… I'm sure she's been there working for all these hours now… I left her in that position 2 hours ago and she's still working there… I bet she didn't even take a break… Maybe I should play with her… Tease her a bit… Maybe this time it will work… I wonder what I should do…"_

Once again she tries to make her loved one blush. Yuki silently watches Kana for another couple of seconds… working deep on her assignments… waiting for an idea to come to her mind. She tilts her head from side to side and an idea struck Yuki.

She slowly wakes up and starts walking on tip toes, gradually approaching Kana. She hugs her from behind, around the neck, kissing her on the cheek.

Kana is shocked for a moment, releasing a heartfelt shout from the surprise.

**"~Ah!" **

This makes Yuki giggle. Kana pulls her head back, resting on Yuki's shoulder and looks towards Yuki, latter whispering: **_"I'm sorry, you surprised me. I was lost in thoughts. Do you need something?"_**

Yuki smile, responding **"No, not really. I just wanted to hug you."**

Kanade slightly blushes, adding a **"Th... Thank you~"**

Yuki smiles again and looks towards Kana's eyes. Silence falls and Kana can feel tension in the atmosphere. Her heart starts beating faster and river of thoughts start flowing in her head. _"Ah~... She's so close... yet so far... Her eyes are beautiful... I feel like getting lost in them... and her lips... No, no... I shouldn't be thinking that... Stop... I need to stop... I know... Art... My art assignment... Art, Art, Art... Waaaah... I want to tell her what I'm feeling... No, no, no, no... Art... Art... Art... Art..." _

Yuki sees that Kana is once again in that confusing state. She knows that when Kana is in that state, she most probably is thinking about confessing. Thinking to herself, Yuki reacts,_ "I should make my move now, it's the best time when she's in this state."_. That thought was followed by Yuki making a serious face. Kana is surprised seeing that facing, expecting something bad is going to happen.

**"Hey Kana-chan, Kana-chan."**

Kana gulps, replying with a **"Tell me."**

Yuki makes a more serious face, **"Is there something you should tell me?"**

Kana blushes, _"Yeah there is…" _… **"No… Not really." **

Yuki slightly gets angry, **"You sure there isn't something really ~important~ that you should be telling me?"**

Kana is lost. _"Important… my c… confessing is important… but that's to me… what is she referring too?"_ She shakes her head, trying to figure it out. She then starts thinking, _"What is she talking about... something important... that serious face... why is she getting angry... Yuki.. serious... Yuki.. angry... Yuki... Ah!... Hah..."_

Kana starts giggling. **"For a moment there, you got me worried. Yeah there is something important!"**

Yuki releases Kana from her hug, relieved that Kana finally understood what she's saying.

Kana looks at this serious Yuki, **"Something important.. mhm~"**. Kana turns, starting to poke Yuki's soft tummy. **"The Maru Maru Banana snack in the fridge is mind - Don't!... Touch!... It!...",** Kana starts laughing, not realizing that it wasn't what Yuki was expecting.

Yuki suddenly starts crying. Kana is shocked by this unexpected reaction. **"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Don't cry. Take it! Take it!... I don't want it. I was joking. Don't cry... Please don't cry. I'm sorry!"**

Kana tries to comforts her. She jumps out of her chair and hugs Yuki. She starts petting Yuki's head, whispering **_"Now, now... Don't cry anymore."_**

Yuki can be seen getting angry. She inflates her face and in a childish angry voice she says **"It's not about the snack!"**

Kana was starting to get impatient... She didn't know what was happening and why Yuki was reacting that way, **"Then what is it?"**

Yuki snaps, seeing that Kana isn't understanding her… seeing that it's taking so long for Kana to realize... seeing how long it's taking her to realize she's waiting… waiting for her to finally confess... It was too much now. She had bottled her feelings for too much now… She couldn't take it anymore. Her patience was now at its limit… at its edge.

**"Why?"**

Kana feels lost from that sudden shout, wanting a clarification, **"Why what?"**

**"Why won't you tell me?"**

Kana is getting exasperated. **"Tell you what?"**

Yuki cries. **"Why… why won't you tell me that you love me?"**

Kana starts blinking her eyes, feeling more lost than ever, **"There is no need for me to tell you that... I know I've caused some trouble this week… I'm sorry about that… But that doesn't mean that I love you less… I can say it how much you like if you think I've started loving you less… But I can guarantee I didn't… I love you more than ever, and see; I'm going to tell it to you know... _I Love you!_" **

Kana smiles again, resulting in Yuki getting angrier. Yuki approaches Kana and starts hitting her, or more childishly pounding on Kana's chest. Kana giggles from this pounding. She doesn't know what's happening, but even so, all she could think of was how cute Yuki is when she's angry.

Yuki looks at Kana's eyes, **"No... Kana-chan… Not that way... Not in the sisterly way... the other way… That you have started loving me in another… deeper way..."**

Kana is shocked that Yuki knows. Her eyes become shivering… She starts trembling… moving backwards… blushing... trying to avoid contact with Yuki's eyes. Kana feels bad that her sister knew about her feelings... these impure feelings. **"I'm.. I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't… but"**

Yuki suddenly shouts **"Waaah!... You… you… you… You Dummy!... Just say it out loud.. Say it loud... loud... So that I can finally tell you… tell you that I love you that way too!"**

Kanade's face blushes. She starts repeatedly blinking... questioning what she had just heard... _"Did I hear correctly? Was it my imagination?... I'm imagining things… I'm sure of it… but…"_… **"too?"**

Yuki starts crying again**, "Just say it... I want us to finally be together... as a couple... not as sisters... I can't take it anymore."**

Kana can't help herself not to make a smile on her face… She approaches Yuki and hugs her tightly, embracing her completely. Kana was expecting Yuki to react… to maybe back down… but Yuki cuddles more into Kana, loving that safe feeling Kana was giving her once again.

Silence falls... Yuki can hear Kana's heartbeat gradually increasing. She hugs tightly Kana, wanting to hear more that heartbeat... that enhancing sound which made her believe how much she was deeply loved by Kana. Kana takes a deep breath and whispers:

**_"I love you! I love you Yukino!"_**

**_"I love you! I deeply do... More than being friends... more than being sisters... I want to stay with you forever... I want to protect you... Embrace you... Be there for you... Care for you... I promise I'll never leave you! I really do love you Yukino!"_**

Kana's face is on fire. She doesn't believe she actually managed to finally say those things. More thoughts come to her mind and she doesn't neglect to express them. **"This is what I wanted to tell you... want I've been holding… hiding inside… that I love you… that you're the most important person in my life… and I want it to always be this way… I'm sorry… I'm sorry if you don't feel the same… I tried to suppress them… but all I did was hurt you… and make you take care of me… I'm sorry… I understand if you can't accept them… but please… Don't hate me for it… I want to be by your side forever…"**. Kana is breathing heavily, waiting to hear something from Yuki's side.

Yuki is happy to hear those words... those words she was impatiently waiting for. She suddenly lifts her head up and kisses Kana.

Kana's eyes open widely, not believing what her loved one has done... latter slowly and gradually closing them, embracing her more tightly... in attempt that the kiss would last longer.

They finally released the kiss... as the need to breathe rose...

**_"I love you! I love you too Kanade!"_**

Kana budges hearing that, blushing deeply.

* * *

Yuki inhales and exhales a deep breath, **" Ah~ finally... I've been waiting for so long."**

Kana looks at Yuki with curious eyes, **"What do you mean?"**

Yuki giggles, **"I knew for so long... for so long that you loved me that way... I was getting exasperated waiting!... And then, after this week… I thought everything was lost…. I was so scared…"**

Kana narrows her eyes, **"Why didn't you say it then?... If you knew what was happening…"**

Yuki giggles, speaking in a cheerful note, **"I wanted to keep on teasing you, until you confessed it!"**

Kana sighs, **"So it wasn't my impression that for some time I was getting teased more... I thought I was imagining things... thinking that it was only in my mind that you were teasing me more often!"**

Yuki shivers, turning her face in another direction. She starts back stepping, gradually increasing the distancing between the two lovers. **"...Well~"**

Kana speaks with a piercing voice, **"Well?..."**

Yuki keeps on distancing herself... mainly in attempt to run away. She opens the dorm door behind her and starts running, down the stairs and into the street.

Kana soon follows her, trying to catch her... to catch her loved one… her loved one who now knows reciprocates her love.

* * *

End of Chapter 5: Truths

I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic I created. This is the final chapter. I do not think I will continue it since I find the ending quite acceptable for what I wished to happen… But who knows, maybe I'll do continue it someday… I have a strange mind =] and I do kind of have ideas if I had to make sequels for it.

I enjoy discussing things so feel free to comment or review. Any review would be much appreciated, regardless if it's good or bad. Thanks again.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai

* * *

**End of Story - "Hidden Truths"**


End file.
